Nuevas Oportunidades
by EvilCharmingStories
Summary: Esta historia es más sobre Regina que el #EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

A las 7:00 am sonó el celular de Emma, haciéndola sobresaltado un poco. Frotándose los ojos con pereza tomó su celular, desde ya hace un mes que ella y Mary Margaret habían regresado del _Bosque Encantado_ , sin embargo desde ese tiempo hasta el presente han habido muchos problemas en la ciudad, contando con las quejas del pueblo sobre porque no ejecutan a la _Reina Malvada._

\- ¿Hola? ¿Sheriff Swan? - la voz de un hombre sacó a Emma de sus pensamientos. Era el Dr. Whale.

\- Sí, aquí estoy. - respondió rápidamente Emma, soltando un bostezo involuntario.

\- Lamento llamar tan temprano, pero me temo que estoy atrapado en un situación complicada. - dijo Whale en la otra línea. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar en "problemas", no se le escuchaba alarmado ni nada.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

\- Preferiría tratarlo frente a frente. Como ya he recalcado, es un tema delicado. Sería conveniente si los Príncipes estuvieran aquí. - dijo Whale.

\- Ok, dame 30 minutos y estaré ahí. - respondió Emma rodando los ojos. La gente del pueblo siempre requieren de la presencia de David y Mary Margaret para todo.

\- Gracias. - dijo Whale para luego colgar.

Emma miró la hora en su teléfono y maldijo entre dientes, no había tomado en cuenta que Henry llegaría tarde a la escuela, rápidamente se alistó para llevarlo a la estación de autobuses. Salió corriendo a buscarlo hasta que lo encontró sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mirando con una mueca el desayuno improvisado que tenía.

\- Tiempo de irnos Chico. - dijo Emma acercándose a él, percatandose por primera vez de la presencia de Mary Margaret.

\- Buenos días Emma. - saludó Mary Margaret a su hija con una sonrisa. Emma dio una señal con la cabeza en respuesta.

\- Aún no podemos irnos. No he desayunado. - dijo Henry aún sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

\- ¿Entonces porque no comes? - preguntó Emma confundida mientras tomaba la taza de café que Mary Margaret le pasaba.

\- No me gusta el pan con corteza, ni tampoco los huevos blandos. - dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si bueno, era eso o comer avena. - dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- ¿Porque no tomaste la avena entonces? - preguntó Emma sin entender.

\- Detesto la avena. - replicó Henry con expresión de asco. Emma rodó los ojos.

\- Vamos, compraremos algo en la abuelita. - dijo Emma haciendo gestos con las manos. Henry se levantó tomando su mochila. - ¿Dónde está David?

\- Arriba, arreglándose. - le contestó Mary Margaret.

\- Necesito que vallan al hospital, hay un problema allá con Whale y requiere de nosotros tres. - le informó Emma viendo bajar a David.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó David acercándose a ellos.

\- No tengo ni idea. - dijo Emma negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está el Dr. Whale? - preguntó Emma a una enfermera.

\- Está en su consultorio. - respondió la enfermera. Emma asintió y junto con sus padres tomaron el ascensor.

Una vez llegado al tercer piso, entraron al consultorio de Whale, donde esté ya los estaba esperando.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Whale en cuanto aparecieron los Charming. Ellos asintieron en respuesta.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? - preguntó David directo al punto.

\- Hace dos días, una mujer del pueblo dio a luz a una niña... - comenzó a narrar Whale - Lamentablemente murió unas horas después del parto. La niña está bien y sana, pero quedó huérfana.

Emma se estremeció ante lo dicho.

-¿Esto en que nos incumbe a nosotros? - preguntó Emma un poco agitada.

\- La mujer había dejado una especie de documento, en donde le dejaba a su hija al cuidado de una persona en la ciudad. En casos como estos es benefactor para todos. - continuó Whale.

\- Pero ¿Dónde está el problema?- preguntó Mary Margaret confundida.

\- El problema está en a _quien_ se lo dejó. - dijo Whale pasandole una hoja a Emma.

Emma leyó el documento que anteriormente se había mencionado, la mujer, Daniella Montez, especificaba que de ella estar indispuesta en tomar el cuidado de su hija, dicho poder pasaba a...

\- ¿Regina? - preguntó Emma muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron sus padres a la vez.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Emma? - preguntó Mary Margaret acercándose más a su hija, Emma le pasó el documento para que ellos lo leyeran. Mary Margaret dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al leer el papel. Sin duda el nombre de _Regina Mills_ figuraba en el documento - ¿Porque ella dejaría a Regina como tutora?

\- No sé. - respondió Emma aún sorprendida. ¿Quién en este pueblo dejaría a Regina a cuidado de su hijo? La respuesta inmediata es Nadie, pero al parecer hay una excepción.

\- ¿Entonces cómo debo proceder? - preguntó Whale después de unos minutos. - Sinceramente no me gustaría dejar la niña con esa bruja, pero así lo pidió la madre, está legalizado. No puedo hacer nada con eso.

\- ¿Regina sabe sobre esto? - preguntó Emma recomponiendose.

\- No sé, no voy a llamar a esa mujer. Por eso los llamé, ustedes son la autoridad en este pueblo. - dijo Whale encongiendose de hombros.

\- Primero que todo, hay que hablar con Regina. - dijo Emma sorprendiendo a los demás.

Después de haber discutido sobre el tema, David acompañó a Emma a la casa de la ex alcaldesa a pesar de sus quejas. Una vez frente a la mansión, tocaron el timbre, minutos después se escucharon pasos descender hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Con una expresión irritada, Regina dijo.

\- ¿A qué debo su visita?

\- Tenemos que hablar. - respondió Emma sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Henry está bien? - preguntó Regina ahora preocupada.

\- Si, el está bien. ¿nos dejas pasar? - dijo Emma. Regina frunció el ceño, pero luego de unos minutos, se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Regina curiosa.

\- ¿Conocías a Daniella Montez? - habló David por primera vez desde que llegó. Emma y David no perdieron como el cuerpo de Regina tembló al mencionar a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? - inquirió Regina con sorpresa. No sabía que ella había quedado atrapada en su maldición.

Daniella Montez, la hermana de Daniel.

\- Murió hace ya 3 días. - dijo Emma observando las reacciones de la ex alcaldesa.

\- Oh... - fue lo único que de la boca de Regina salió, impactada por la noticia, pero luego se recuperó al haber llegado una conclusión. - Yo no la maté.

\- Sabemos eso, sin embargo no estamos aquí por eso. - dijo Emma moviéndose incómoda.

Regina los miró con desconfianza. Si saben que no la mató , ¿Porque estaban en su casa?

\- Daniella te dejo la custodia de su hija. - dijo Emma sin más.

\- ¿Que? - fue todo lo que dijo Regina…...


	2. Capitulo 2

Con mucho pesar, Regina siguió a los Charmings hacia el hospital. Aún no podía creer que la hermana de Daniel había estado en la ciudad y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Daniella Montez, Media hermana de Daniel, fue el fruto de una sola noche antes de que el padre de Daniel se casará. Sin embargo él nunca supo de la existencia de su hija hasta sus últimos días, donde Daniel le había contado su encuentro con Daniella.

Daniel le había contado sobre ella una noche, ambos estaban cepillando a los caballos cuando él mencionó a Daniella.

 _Bosque Encantado, tiempo atrás._

\- _Tengo una hermana_. - Regina se detuvo al escuchar a Daniel. Ella se volteó a mirarlo, pero él no la miraba.

\- ¿ _Qué_? - preguntó Regina después de un tiempo. Era posible que había escuchado mal.

\- _Tengo una hermana_. - repitió Daniel suspirando.

\- _Pero, me habías dicho que eras hijo único._ \- dijo Regina confundida.

\- _Yo también pensé que lo era, pero no_. - dijo Daniel deteniéndose.

\- _Oh... ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?_ \- le preguntó Regina con voz dulce. Él le sonrió.

\- _No sé. Ella... Llegó un día y me dijo que era mi hermana, obviamente no le creí hasta que me enseñó la marca_. - dijo Daniel mirándola. Por parte de su padre, había nacido con una extraña marca cuadrada en el tobillo. - _Sin embargo no estoy enojado, mi padre no sabía de ella hasta ahora, así que nunca le fue infiel a mi mamá._

\- ¿ _Qué harás ahora_? - preguntó Regina un poco incómoda, ella no sabía qué hacer en momentos como estos, de modo que su "familia" era muy especial.

\- _Conocerla_. - contestó Daniel sonriendo. Regina le devolvió la sonrisa, amaba el gran corazón de su mozo de cuadra. - _Me gustaría que tu igual_.

\- ¿ _Yo_? - preguntó Regina sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. Daniel sonrió algo tímido. - Me encantaría...

 _Storybrooke, present._

Por supuesto, Regina no llegó a conocerla, porque 3 días después su madre le había arrancado el corazón a su amor verdadero convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Regina alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Estaba a punto de conocer a la que sería su sobrina, por lo que quería estar con la mente más abierta. Obviamente había decidido quedarse con la niña, es algo que debía hacer por Daniel, Daniella, la niña y ella misma, esta sería una Nueva Oportunidad para ella, así que lo haría mejor.

Se reunió con Emma y con David en la entrada una vez que había tomado su bolso con ella. Al entrar en el hospital el silencio se hizo evidente, pero Regina no tenía tiempo para el dramatismo que tiene la ciudad, por lo que siguió caminando, con el Charming detrás de ella.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, Emma había accionado el piso 3, había un silencio bastante incómodo ahí, pero para el alivio de todos el ascensor abrió sus puertas. Curiosamente encontrándose frente a Whale.

\- Supongo que mi almuerzo tendrá que esperar. - dijo Whale mirando con dureza a Regina, quien lo miró con indiferencia.

\- Deja de hacerte el protagonista Whale. - dijo Regina obviamente malhumorada. - ¿Dónde está ella?

Los demás comenzaron a caminar con Regina siguiendoles el paso, entraron en una sala donde claramente se veían mujeres embarazadas, hasta detenerse frente a una gran ventana, donde se podía ver a muchos bebés recién nacidos. Regina escaneó los rostros de los bebés, pero aún no podía reconocer a la niña.

\- Deben cambiarse con la ropa del hospital para poder entrar, los bebés recién nacidos son muy delicados en sus primeras horas de vida. - dijo Whale haciendo referencia a la ropa que estaba en una esquina.

Una vez cambiados entraron a la habitación, el olor a maternidad o bebés les llegó con fuerza, pero no era desagradable. David sintió nostalgia al estar ahí, rodeado de muchos bebés, disimuladamente miró a Emma, pero esta parecía no darse cuenta.

Sin embargo Emma si se dio cuenta, Pero no lo demostró. Algunas enfermeras salieron de la habitación por temor a Regina, vieron como Whale se detuvo frente a un bebé en específico.

Regina dirigió su mirada hacia el bebé y rápidamente contuvo el aliento. Ella era muy hermosa.

-¿Cuándo puedo llevarme la? - preguntó Regina mirando fijamente a la bebé durmiente. Ella era un poco más grande de lo que había sido Henry, pero eso no importaba.

Henry. Su pequeño príncipe. Cuanto lo extrañaba.

\- Ahora mismo, pero antes debes llenar su acta de nacimiento. - dijo Whale entregando el documento. Regina rápidamente tomó el bolígrafo y le dio nombre a la bebé.

 _Diana Marie Mills._

\- Aguarden un momento, iré a que preparen todo para... - Whale se detuvo para leer el nombre- ... Diana.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto Regina? - preguntó Emma después de que Whale había salido.

\- ¿Intentas decirme algo, Señorita Swan? - preguntó Regina mirando a la rubia sería.

\- No, pero un bebé es un gran responsabilidad... - dijo Emma mirando a su padre por ayuda. Este estaba mirando a Diana, por lo que no se dio cuenta.

\- Supongo que tienes mucha experiencia con ellos - Regina no pudo evitar ironizar.

\- Considerando tu posición en el pueblo, Regina, no será fácil. - dijo Emma ignorando el comentario de Regina.

\- Puedo manejar lo difícil, Señorita Swan. - le respondió Regina resoplando. Diana se removió al sentir la atmósfera a su alrededor. - Supongo que su trabajo aquí ha terminado.

\- En cuanto tu y Diana estén en la mansión. - habló por primera vez David, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres - Las personas del pueblo no van tomar bien saber que tienes una bebe y ella no tiene porque pagar por tus crímenes.

\- Así que si hay sentido común en esa cabeza. - dijo Regina fingiendo sorpresa. David entrecerró los ojos. Antes de que David hablará, se acercó una enfermera con aire de timidez.

\- Uh... Sra. Mills, aquí... Está su bolso. - dijo la enfermera pasandole rápidamente en bolso que contenía lo básico para Diana. Una vez que regina lo tomó, la enfermera prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

Regina tomó una manta de color rosa suave del bolso de Diana, una vez que cubrió a Diana con la manta se giró, hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y tanto su bolso como el de Diana desapareció en una pequeña nube morada.

En cuanto tomó a Diana, esta se removió un poco, pero luego se acomodo cuando regina la puso en su pecho, mientras que a la vez soltaba un pequeño bostezo, haciendo que Emma, Regina y David sonrieran un poco.

\- Vamos a casa. - le susurró Regina a Diana.


End file.
